


《落日飞驰》（下）

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou
Kudos: 18





	《落日飞驰》（下）

〈7〉

周震南十三岁时曾经喜欢过一个男孩，那个男孩坐在他前桌，有一天周震南午睡醒来，浅金色的阳光刚好从玻璃窗外打进来，擦着男孩的耳廓落在地上。那一瞬周震南看到男孩耳后细细的绒毛，忽然就动心了。

对，就是这么莫名其妙。

于是他开始关注男孩的一切，包括对方喜欢什么口味的冰淇凌、打完篮球后用哪只手擦汗、笑起来露出几颗牙齿，时至今日他还记得清清楚楚。

但他并不想跟那个男孩在一起——为此他苦恼了一段时间，最后发现自己其实只是不喜欢女生，而在那个取向分化的阶段，恰好又出现了那么个人。

或许、大概，人生在每个阶段所理解的“喜欢”，不一定是真的“喜欢”，比如他第一次心动其实是因为青春期懵懂，而第二次——

他仰头描摹姚琛英挺的眉毛，眼前这个人与他相识不过区区几天，却给了他莫大的安全感，但这安全感背后又夹带着滔天的空虚和不安，他忘了在哪里看到过一句话，大抵意思是说，如果你第一次遇见某人，就觉得好像马上要跟他分离，那你一定是爱上这个人了。

“怎么了？”姚琛察觉出他的紧绷，“不舒服吗？”

“没有。”周震南缩起脖子玩被角。

床头的手机又震了震，姚琛接过了按开：“喂？嗯，知道了，我马上来。”

周震南松开被角望着他。

“我出去一下，马上回来。”姚琛亲了亲周震南的额头，“饿了的话冰箱里有速冻饺子，或者点外卖，你身上还有钱吗？我微信给你发红包吧，哦，我还没有你微信，来，现在加一个。”

周震南搂住他的脖子深吸了一口气：“我又不是小孩，你去吧。”

“你这是在拒绝我，嗯？”姚琛勾唇轻笑。

“我们年轻人用QQ啦～”周震南打个哈哈。

姚琛揉揉他的脑袋，翻身下了床。

周震南趴在枕头上看姚琛弯腰捡起地上的衣服，他的身材真的很好，宽肩窄腰，凸起的蝴蝶骨像呼之欲出的一对翅膀，反观自己……周震南捏了捏肚子上的肉，自嘲地翻个白眼。

“我走了，你再睡会儿吧，还早。”姚琛临出门房门前又亲了亲周震南的脸，好像有诸多不舍。

“我不会离开的，”周震南忽然说。

“什么？”

“意思是你回来时，我还在。”

周震南的语气好认真，仿佛是在宣誓。

姚琛笑了：“嗯，乖乖等我回来。”

姚琛出门后周震南就起床了，他先去冲了把澡，然后在衣柜里翻翻找找，姚琛的衣服都好大，穿在他身上松松垮垮，他光着两条腿钻进衣柜里，薰衣草的味道充斥鼻腔，衣柜上端悬着一只香袋。

周震南小时候就很喜欢钻衣柜，因为他觉得衣柜很安全，里面还香香的，有妈妈最喜欢的薰衣草香袋。不过这都是七岁以前的记忆，再之后记忆就断了，妈妈离开了他。

他伸手摘下香袋，放在鼻尖深深一嗅。

眼泪突然流下来了。

委屈……从那晚走出派出所时就积压的委屈倾泻而出，这么多年他咬牙坚持，从不轻易掉眼泪，为什么现在就忍不住了呢？

这都怪姚琛。

一个溺水太久的人，抓到什么稻草杆都不愿放手。

只是，姚琛到底是稻草杆，还是救命的木筏呢？

周震南不知道。

毕竟他们才认识一个礼拜，见过三面而已。

更何况，谁知道姚琛之前带过多少人回家？之后还要跟多少人上床？

周震南伸手擦了擦眼泪，从衣柜里钻出去。

肚子“咕噜噜”叫起来，他翻出手机打算点外卖，页面显示几个未接电话都是陈泽演他们打来的，那个同样姓周的老家伙倒是一个没有，果然丝毫也不担心他是死是活呢。

周震南自嘲地笑了笑。

接下来的暑假整整有两个月，恰好他也不愿呆在家里，大不了在姚琛这住不下去就去陈泽演他们家里轮流住好了。

〈8〉

门被撞开的时候周震南正吃完袋子里最后一颗巧克力豆，六个小时前把他按在床上欲仙欲死的姚琛此刻软绵绵地靠在另一个人肩膀上，从额头到下巴又青又肿，嘴角似乎还挂着丁点血迹。

周震南吓得“腾”地站起来。

那个扶着姚琛的下垂眼青年先是一愣，随后冲周震南低吼道：“还不过来帮忙！”

周震南光着脚丫跑过去，姚琛勉强将眼睛睁开一条缝：“哎，你怎么还在……”

周震南闻到他身上刺鼻的血腥味，喉咙口一酸，刚吃下去的食物仿佛就要呕出来。

“白痴啦！去拿医药箱！”下垂眼青年又吼。

“张颜齐你凶个毛啊？”姚琛挤出一丝微笑，“这血又不是我的，我就受了点轻伤。”

那个叫张颜齐的青年闻言将姚琛完全扔到周震南怀里，自己则气得一脚把垃圾桶踢出老远。

“蠢啊！蠢透了！”

张颜齐使劲薅了薅自己的头发，忽然转身，猛地揪住周震南的衣领：“你什么玩意儿？给姚琛下迷药了？”

姚琛颤巍巍扣住他的手腕：“去帮我把药箱拿过来吧，阿齐。”

后来周震南才从张颜齐断断续续的讲述中了解到，原来姚琛长期在一个叫老鬼的家伙手下做事，而这个老鬼又一直替城内地下钱庄收账，上次姚琛放走周望观，老鬼得知后大为关火，姚琛偏偏还在这个时候跑去跟老鬼说他不干了。

“你说他是不是找死？”张颜齐气得磨牙。

周震南跪坐在沙发边，垂着头一言不发。

姚琛见状揉揉他的额发：“别一副愧疚的样子啦，我又不是为你，我就是觉得没意思了。”

“放你个屁。”张颜齐暗骂一句。

姚琛笑着撑起胳膊：“你少说我，你自己不也总觉得做这个没意思做那个没意思，一会儿搞俱乐部一会儿开酒吧一会儿组乐队的。”

“老子那是有资本。”张颜齐翻个白眼。

“好啦，以后就拜托齐哥罩我。”姚琛仍是笑。

张颜齐骂骂咧咧地跑去开门拿外卖，姚琛趁机抓住周震南的手蹭了蹭他的掌心。

就像只大狗狗。

周震南在心里评价。

那一瞬间他好像明白了什么——有些人不在乎认识时间长短，你觉得对了，那就是对了。

〈9〉

当晚张颜齐硬要留宿，姚琛受了伤挨不住，早早睡下，张颜齐就拉周震南去阳台说话。

“你爱他吗？”张颜齐问。

周震南摇头：“不清楚。”

“不清楚就对了，”张颜齐靠在扶栏上，“你才多大啊，小屁孩，毛长全了吗？你知不知道姚琛他爸妈都死了，你可别再害他了。”

“我爸也跟死了差不多，”周震南笑，“我妈不要我。”

“呵，难兄难弟。”张颜齐摸摸鼻子。

“你觉得多大年纪才有权利谈爱？”周震南问他，“是不是十七岁的爱不算爱？二十七三十七四十七才算？那八十七九十七呢？这些都是由谁规定的？”

“靠！所以我讨厌小朋友。”张颜齐捂住一只耳朵，“滚去睡吧，死小孩！”

周震南转身回客厅，经过姚琛房间时脚步顿了顿。

“晚安啊。”他轻声说。

接下来几天张颜齐有事没事就来蹭饭，周震南买了本菜谱，准备研究几样营养滋补汤给姚琛喝喝，但效果甚微，煮出来的汤不是咸得齁人就是半生不熟。

姚琛耐性好，再难吃也能咽下去点，张颜齐就不行了，跟点着了似的弹跳起来，大骂周震南谋财害命。

这些天姚琛都去张颜齐的俱乐部帮忙看场子，周震南就在家里写暑假作业，傍晚前他们则一起去沿路大坝散步，看夕阳一点一点沉下去。

海风吹得人昏昏沉沉，这是一天里最凉快的时候，散步的有小情侣，也有一大家子，有的人手里牵着狗，有的人脑袋上卡着耳机，树荫里几个小孩边吃棒冰边玩滑板车，野猫从旁边窜过去，草丛里沙沙作响。

姚琛一只手牵住周震南，一只手提着刚从菜场买来的萝卜青菜肉，斑斑驳驳的光影从头顶落下来，在他鼻尖和额头上滑过，周震南舔了口棒棒糖，扭头看他。

“怎么了？”姚琛笑着问。

“我在想，”周震南眯起眼，“你老了会是什么样啊？”不等姚琛回答，他又自言自语，“好想快点变老啊。”

“说什么胡话？”姚琛揉揉他的发旋，“想穿越过去躲避高考吗？”

听到“高考”两个字周震南叹了口气，遇见姚琛前他想考得离家越远越好，但现在他却有些发愁。

张淑琴的电话就是在这时打来的，周震南原本不想接，但她打了一个又一个，教人挂都来不及挂。

周震南耐着性子按下接通，那厢张淑琴声音带着哭腔，说：“震南啊不好了，你爸要把乡下祖宅卖了。”

“卖吧。”周震南冷冷道。

“不行啊，”张淑琴抽了口气，“爷爷奶奶牌位都在呢，再说祖宅里那么多老物件，万一弄坏了怎么办？这里面可有你的份啊！”

周震南不说话。

张淑琴急了：“你不是有认识朋友，上次你带你爸回来就是你朋友帮忙的——”

周震南“啪”一声挂了电话。

姚琛伸手勾住他的肩： “我送你吧。”

周震南坑着头：“不想去。”

“是我想去，”姚琛温声道，“总得告诉一下我未来丈人我的身份不是，省得你以后再受欺负。”

“丈人个头啦！”周震南作势捶他胸口。

最终他们还是赶去了周家乡下祖宅。

周震南在门口拦下姚琛，说他先进去看看，万一有事再喊。其实他是担心家庭最不堪的一面被姚琛窥见，那是比赤身裸体更尴尬的场景。

姚琛心知他的想法，于是乖乖靠在摩托上点烟。

此时天色已经完全黯下去了，周家大宅门口悬着的两只红灯笼在幽幽黑夜里显得格外阴森，好像宁采臣遇着聂小倩的兰若寺，倩女幽魂的背景音乐随时呼之欲出似的。

周震南刚走进祠堂就听见周望观在给人介绍墙角那只乾隆年间的鎏金珐琅瓶。

他踢了踢红木凳，凳脚刮在地面“嘎吱”响。

周望观立马黑了脸：“你来干什么？回家去！”

“家？”周震南感到好笑，“这里不就是周家？你都把家卖了，我还回哪里去？”

周望观冲上来推他往外走，那几个买家看好戏似的抱臂围观。

“我受够了！”周震南反推周望观一把，“当初爷爷去世前已经说过，这宅子是留给我的！你有什么资格卖掉它！这些年来你为家里付出过什么？妈妈为什么跟你离婚你心里没有数嘛！”

“啪——”

清脆的巴掌声划过黑夜，周震南捂着脸，阴恻恻地笑起来。

“喂喂，我说，”大门被一脚踹开，“我有允许你动他吗？”

姚琛将烟头丢在地上，踩了两脚，慢悠悠走过来将周震南护在身后。

周望观正在气头上，冲姚琛吼道：“你算老几？我教训我儿子关你屁事！”

姚琛甩了甩手腕，一把揪住周望观的衣领：“他是你儿子没错，但也是我的宝贝，我管你是他爸还是谁？以后再敢动他试试？”

围观那群买家总算看清姚琛的脸，纷纷赔笑：“原来是琛哥朋友，哈哈，好说好说。”

周望观眼见风头转向立马倒戈，对姚琛又是点头又是哈腰，唯盼能再免一次欠款。

“我上次好像跟你们说过，再在赌场看到这个人，直接架了丢出去。”姚琛指着周望观道，“同样的话我不想再说第三遍。”

“是是是……”那带头的连连应声，“不过这次……”

“这宅子是我宝贝的，谁也不许动。”姚琛搂住周震南的肩膀，“你们把我上次的话当耳边风，我不跟你们计较就算不错了，看在你们老大的面子上，利息我不会给，本金挂八千里俱乐部张老板账上，你们去跟他要就行。”

周望观一听立马松口气，原想再套近乎，却被姚琛一脚踹开。

“算是抵那一巴掌。”姚琛说完拉着周震南就走。

外面野风正起，周震南缩在姚琛怀里一动不动，姚琛将他抱起来放在摩托后座。

“带你去个地方。”

〈10〉

耳边风呼呼吹过，周震南紧搂住姚琛的腰，再睁眼时人已经在山顶。

从崖边大石往山下望去，灯火阑珊、车水马龙，整座城市仿佛被踩在脚底。

“我以前心情不好就回来这里，”姚琛从背后环住周震南的腰，将下巴搁在他头顶，“你看，那些匆匆赶路的人都是有归处的，所以才不会孤独。如果你愿意，你以后的归处就是我。”

大概是为了“应景”，姚琛话音刚落半空就响了声炸雷，再接着倾盆大雨说倒就倒下来。

两人急匆匆骑车跑也只来得及躲进最近的山洞，巧的是山洞里还有一支登山的队伍，因为是半吊子所以出门没看天气预报，一伙人看见姚琛和周震南竟然很高兴，还愿意分享他们的食物和装备。

周震南获得一条绒毯，姚琛获得一件军大衣，两人跪在草蒲团上拧头发上的水，周震南拧着拧着忽然笑起来。

“笑什么？”姚琛戳他的脸，毕竟跟人告白时遭遇雷雨是件很尴尬的事，他装逼了二十一年，何曾遇到这种事？

周震南却笑得更大声了，狭长的凤眼眯成一条线，鼻子上挤出可爱的小皱纹。

姚琛丢下毛巾挠他的痒痒，两个人滚做一团，草屑沾得满头都是。

登山队里有个大婶，见了这副场景直夸：“你们兄弟感情真好。”

“是啊，我们特别好。”姚琛扣住周震南的腰窝带进怀里，指腹隔着衣料细细摩挲，周震南痒得扭起来，头上的草屑纷纷抖落。

“今天可能回不去啦，我亲爱的弟弟。”姚琛勾唇一笑。

周震南舔了舔嘴唇，这仿佛像是什么暗示。

“还好我有预见，”登山队的大婶说着匀了条被子给姚琛和周震南，“孩子，将就将就吧。”

“谢谢婶婶。”周震南甜甜一笑。

姚琛把草团铺开，用外套扎了个枕头。

周震南躺下去时眨了眨眼，小声说：“好冷，哥哥抱抱我。”

姚琛在他脖子吹了口气，手不安分的从周震南衣服里探进去。

篝火边还有人没睡，在小声说话。

周震南闭上眼，感受姚琛的手掌在他腰间游走，然后从胯骨慢慢滑下去，最终握住他的命脉。

他轻哼了一声，不知是快乐还是痛苦。

“想要吗？”姚琛在他耳边轻声道。

“要。”周震南将手覆在姚琛手背，推着对方继续往下。

篝火边的几个人不知说起什么笑话，嬉哈声四溢。

周震南抬起一只腿，跷在姚琛腰上。这时洞外又响起声炸雷，他趁着机会发出轻喘，姚琛顺势摸下去，摸到湿漉漉一片。

再探进去半寸，是温热的壁垒，滑腻的肉穴随着呼吸一松一紧，不安分地咬住姚琛的手指，一点一点吞进去。

篝火终于灭了，所有人陷入睡眠。

姚琛抽出手指，将周震南翻个面。

外面的雨越来越大，空气也湿答答的，周震南弓着背缩成虾米，雪白的屁股在姚琛眼皮子底下抖动着，这个姿势并不舒服，但是安全，没有人知道他们在做什么。

黑夜是最好的保护色，雨声是绝佳的蔽音器。

他们像两只蠕动的蛇，纠缠紧绞，不多时腥咸的气味就从被子里溢出来。

姚琛就着周震南圆润的肩头轻咬一口，“睡吧，宝贝。”

周震南转过身，往他怀里缩了缩。

一夜好眠。

第二日众人醒来时天已经大亮，远处依稀有警笛声。

“不会是来搜救吧？”有人问。

周震南闷头大睡不为所动，姚琛只好先起来，帮登山队收拾行李。

雨已经停了，空气中湿答答地冷。周震南整个人缩成一团，半梦半醒间他听到有人大喊，可困意袭来挡也挡不住。

等在再次醒来时，登山队的大婶正一脸紧张地蹲在他身旁。

“娃儿，你可算醒了！你哥被警察逮走啦！”

“什么？”周震南顿时清醒。

“才走没多久呢，你赶快给家里人打电话吧！哎哟，造孽啊！”

后面的话周震南没听进去，他飞速套好鞋袜冲出山洞。

索性兜里手机还有三格电，他边跑边拨通张颜齐的号码——

“喂？齐哥，不好了！”

“我知道，”电话那头张颜齐的声音听不出喜怒，“你先回家吧，我是说，你自己的家。”

然后电话就挂了。

周震南愣在原地，等他反应过来再次拨回去时已经被张颜齐拉黑了。

接下来整整一个月，周震南都没有再见到姚琛或者张颜齐。

〈11〉

那天之后周震南被周望观关在房间整整三天三夜，第四天门开后他看见妈妈拎着便当盒时，还以为是在做梦。

妈妈告诉他，自己是来接他走的，还说她最近就要结婚了，对方是个很有风度的富商，答应她以后把周震南当亲儿子对待。

周震南却问姚琛呢？姚琛在哪里？我要见他。

妈妈叹了口气，说这是误会，你爸以为他把你拐走了，所以才报警。

“放屁。”周震南骂了一句。

妈妈震惊于他跟变了个人似的，却也笃定姚琛确实带坏了她的小孩。

“之前是妈妈不对，现在妈妈的生活变得很好了，足够养活你，妈妈这就带你走。”

“来不及了。”周震南摇头，连饿几天使他气息虚弱，再多说一句就要倒下去似的。

但他考虑不到自己，他担心的是姚琛。姚琛会不会生气？会不会因此不要他了？

“妈，我想去看看姚琛，求你……”

“他已经被朋友接走了，你不用担心。”

“那他怎么不来看我？”

妈妈没有说话。

“是你……是你跟他说了什么吗？”

周震南踉跄着退了两步，眼圈逐渐发红。

“不然他为什么不来找——”

“啪！”

巴掌落下后妈妈也跟着红了眼：“南南，你是男孩子！你怎么会变成这样？”

“早在你不要我的时候，我就不是我了。”周震南一边掉眼泪一边笑，“妈，我又不是东西，随便扔掉再随便捡起来。”

七岁时他曾追着妈妈坐的巴士跑了好几公里，可车并没有因此停下，他清晰地记得那天地面扬起的尘土有多呛人，抛弃就是抛弃，再多弥补也无济于事。

从那以后他就讨厌被抛弃，哪怕有误会在里面。

所以，姚琛，你为什么不来找我呢？

（一个月后）

放学了。

周震南左脚迈下路牙，一阵风袭来吹开他快遮到眼睛的刘海。

摩托稳稳停在他面前，骑车的人吹了声口哨，利落地将头盔摘下——竟然是姚琛。

周震南又惊又喜，但脸上却摆出厌烦的神情。

“上车。”

姚琛拍拍座位。

“神经。”

放学路口人来人往，周震南走在前头，姚琛推着摩托跟在后头，渐渐的，周围有人开始小声议论。

“别跟着我！”周震南瞪圆了眼。

“上车。”姚琛仍旧重复刚才的话，白亮的牙齿映着刚打的银色唇钉，一股子邪气。

周震南终于妥协，提着宽大的校服衣摆攀上后座，姚琛露出得意的神色，从摩托手把取过一只蓝色头盔，“啪”地盖在周震南脑袋上：“将将好！”

“闭嘴！快走！”周震南隔着玻璃罩翻个白眼。

发动机“昂昂”叫嚣，他们一路冲破人海，往落日尽头呼啸而去。

周震南紧紧搂住姚琛的腰，一个月以来思念堆积成山，他去过张颜齐的俱乐部好几次，但都被赶了出来。

就在他以为姚琛真的不要他时，这家伙却又突然出现了。

“昂——”

摩托停在黄昏的海边，不远处几个小孩在沙滩上捡贝壳。

姚琛脱下头盔甩了甩留长的头发，银色耳坠在夕阳下闪闪发亮。

“我以为你死了呢。”周震南不客气地开口。

“是差点死了。”姚琛摸摸鼻子。

“怎么重回人间的？”

“舍不得你啊。”姚琛笑。

他没有告诉周震南，那天回去后他的伤口因淋雨发炎而感染，高烧几天几夜，再阎王殿门口晃了一圈才回来。

风带着几只泡泡飘过来，坝上有人在卖棉花糖。

“去，”周震南随手一只，“给我买一个回来。”

“买了就原谅我吗？”姚琛问。

“嗯。”周震南哼了一声。他想反正来日方长，大不了以后慢慢听姚琛解释，一遍不够就解释三百遍。

落日的余晖无限拉长沙面上的人影，姚琛买好棉花糖，远远朝周震南挥挥手，后者却朝他翻个白眼。

“周震南！”姚琛忽然发神经地大喊。

“干嘛？”

“周震南！”

“干嘛！”

“周震南！”

“神经啊！”

太阳一点一点落下去，路灯都亮起来了。

姚琛已经跑到周震南面前。

时机刚刚好。

于是他说：“好好考试，考完了哥带你兜风。”

周震南：“……”

简直太煞风景了！

周震南气得垫脚去咬姚琛的下巴，姚琛大笑地将他抱起来。

风把他们的笑声送出好远，一直飘到云层上面。

〈12〉

2019年6月9日，高考最后一天，姚琛跟所有等候孩子出校门的家长挤在栏杆外面。

临近傍晚气温总算下降，手里的冰淇淋红茶已经快化干净了，姚琛正懊恼买早了，放学铃忽然响起来。

浩浩荡荡的考生群从各个楼梯口蜂蛹而出，他老远就看到周震南背着书包往外跑。

“南南，这里！”

周妈妈在姚琛旁边挥手，两人对视一眼，一同伸手迎接。

周震南加快步伐，从人群里挤出去，先接过姚琛手里的奶茶，后挽住周妈妈的手臂。

“终于结束啦！”姚琛揉揉他的脑袋。

“走咯！”

三人一同钻进车内，这是周震南和妈妈的约定，高考结束后就不会再管束他和姚琛的关系。

他们在饭店共用晚餐后，姚琛开车送周妈妈回去，路上周妈妈一直念叨让周震南照顾好自己，因为她明天就要跟随老公出国了，很长时间都不会回来。

“有姚琛在，你放心啦。”周震南挑挑眉。

送完周妈妈，姚琛改道掉头，周震南问他去哪里，他却说保密。直到抵达目的地周震南才发现车子停在他们第一次相遇的小巷子里。

补课点早就停办了，爬山虎完全遮蔽那间教室。

姚琛轻而易举撬开门上生锈的铁锁，拉着周震南钻进去。

空荡的教室里黑漆漆的，姚琛打个响指，空地上突然亮起一串彩灯。

“什么鬼？”周震南翻个小白眼。

“哄你啊，”姚琛环住他的腰，“宝宝，你为了高考已经两个月没让我碰了。”

周震南登时红了脸。

而姚琛已经不老实地开始扒他的衣服，彩灯中心铺了一张绒毯，他们相拥着倒下去。

零星的光从爬山虎缝隙里漏进来，洒在周震南洁白的胸口，姚琛一路吻着他的肋骨，到肚脐处微微停顿。

“南南……南南……”他轻声呢喃。

“嗯嗯？”周震南不耐烦地哼哼。

姚琛便伸手拈住他两个粉啾啾的乳尖，周震南浑身一颤，抱住姚琛的脑袋扭动起来。

“我的南南啊……”姚琛捧住小孩的屁股抬高了，将他的两只腿架到肩膀，视线所及处是湿润的肉穴和粉色的性器，他的小孩，蜜桃般多汁的小孩，甜品般可口的小孩。

要怎么爱他才好？好像怎么爱都不够。

“南南，你知道吗？当年在派出所，你爸说我诱拐未成年，我当时第一反应是，就算诱拐我也认，只要能拥有你。”姚琛拨开那层水淋淋的软皮，将自己送入洞口，周震南在他身下化为一滩泥，拢都拢不起。

姚琛心疼他，没多久就抽身出来。小孩已经累得睡着了，姚琛亲亲他的额头躺下去，他想反正来日方长，没尽兴的地方以后再慢慢补吧。

他们睡下去外面夕阳刚落，晚霞密布，明天又是一个好天。

(TE)


End file.
